My Best Friend
by SilverFinDragon
Summary: Friends Forever? Did he really mean that when he spoke to me? How did our friendship that was so pure and meant so much to me become corrupted and shattered? Genis' POV


**My Best Friend**~

He was my best friend, and I trusted him… I would have trust with my own life, trust him for the sake of reuniting the two worlds.

But he lied… he deceived me… Or was I just deceiving myself?

I knew who he was when he dropped his sister's memento after protecting me from Pronyma's blow, yet I still trusted him, I still hoped…

Hope should be a sin, knowledge is worthless especially when the end factor only comes back to haunt you. Trust is nothing as it always will end up destroyed. Friends are for fools who can only hope even when the truth is so clear.

Why?

_~ "Mithos, wait up!!! Wait for me please!!!"_

"_Hurry up Genis!" a young half-elf laughed. His blonde hair blowing across his face in the wind as his light crystal blue eyes glistened in the sun's light. His friend finally catches up with him panting all the way. _

"_You're so much like Lloyd! You have too much energy for me to handle," the silver haired boy joked. "So, what was it that you wanted to show me?"_

_The blonde haired boy's face paled and turned grim. "This…" His friend turned and saw a desolate barren wasteland. The soil looked dead and even the wind seemed to regard it as a lonely place as it blew the dirt around as if playing with it._

"_What is this place?" The silver haired one gave his friend a puzzled look. His half –elf friend had made him run this whole way only to see this lonely desolate place?_

"_A… a village once resided here. It was a long time ago though… a few thousand years ago… 4000 to be exact… Do you know Exire?"_

_The silver boy's face had a bewildered look on it. Why would his friend suddenly ask such a random question? "Y-yeah… It's a village floating in the sky and is the last place of repose for half-elves. We visited there before… It was so sad; the people know nothing of the land that lies underneath them, only of the discrimination that ranges here, over them."_

_The blonde half-elf nodded solemnly and looked down so his friend's face could not meet his eyes. "Here… 4000 years ago this was Exire… This ground is where Exire use to reside on… the place where half-elves hid for fear of the extreme discrimination that lied there beyond those mountains," he mumbled, pointing. "The first mayor of Exire made a pact with Maxwell and turned this village into a floating village in the sky where the half-elves became free from the discrimination…"_

"_No, only from the physical discrimination…" His friend softly said, "They still know they are discriminated against, mentally."_

_The blonde haired boy looked down, his hair covering his eyes. "Do you think it was wrong for the mayor to turn this village into a flying village?"_

"… _Yes and no. It freed the half-elves from becoming victims of this cruel discrimination but it only solves a small part of a big problem."_

"_Oh…" The blonde haired boy stared downwards shadows covering his face and emotions. _

"_Hmmm… I wonder who was the first mayor of Exire? He must have been a really good and caring leader to have accomplished such a goal though," the silver haired boy smiled, thinking about how Lloyd and his friends would form a pact with Maxwell one day._

"… _There was no mayor… the people just thought of him as one," The silver haired mage's companion suddenly spoke. "4000 years ago, Exire was under constant attack because of all the discrimination. One day, four people arrived to help Exire. They were thought of as messengers from heaven and the answer to the prayers of the citizens of Exire. The people of Exire were so happy, they thought they would be saved, but like you said, I guess, what the pact-maker did was put upon them a burden. Yet at that time the people were happy as they thought of themselves as free from the discrimination. The person who formed the pact with Maxwell was thought of to be the first mayor as he was thought to be the savior of Exire as well as the leader of the four. Also, they all had wings like angels. And the way they fought greatly impressed the people. But after thousands of years they realized the burden that was also left upon the village yet they still thought of it to be a blessing. The place where Maxwell roams is thought of to be a part of Exire. A statue lies in the place where Maxwell was summoned; it was built as a symbol of remembrance as well as to honor the four heroes of Exire. They were also the same legendary heroes who stopped the Kharlan War…"_

"_Mithos, Martel, Yuan, and Kratos…" His companion murmured. "Wow, Mithos! You know so much! Is that the true legend of Exire?"_

"…_Yes."_

"_Wow, I can't wait to tell the others! Mithos you know so much about the legendary heroes it's almost like you were Mithos the legendary hero and lived at that time!" The silver haired one smiled. _

"…" _His companion stared hard at the ground, "But how could he be so great if he created such a burden to his own kind's only village of repose?"_

"… _At that time, anything would have sufficed. To accomplish something like that during that Kharlan War at the time of all that discrimination is truly great," The silver haired boy said with confidence, "Mithos the Hero was a great and courageous person. You as his namesake are truly befitting of his great name!" The half-elf joked, smiling, "Thanks for taking me here! I never knew about this place and always wondered… You know so much of the legends Mithos!" _

"_Y-yeah…" The blond replied._

"_You're my best half-elf friend! I wish I could do something to make you happy like our friendship brings to me!" The silver haired half elf replied smiling, as he noticed his friend's sad face._

"…"

"_Mithos, will we be friends forever? For as long as we live?" The half-elf asked wistfully. "The only person I know who will live as long as me is my sister, will you promise to be my friend for that time?"_

"_Forever… forever is a long time, Genis." The blonde haired boy said staring at the ground, "… Genis, do you promise never to betray me?"_

"_Of course! I never will Mithos; you're one of my best friends!" The silver half-elf replied happily, "Friends Forever?"_

"…_A-all right…" The silver haired one's companion smiled. _

"_Friends Forever!" ~_

He lied to me. He was lying the whole time. Did he even think of us as friends?

Tears stream down my eyes, but no one can see them as they disguise thenselves in the rain. I run in the rain trying desperately to run from the truth, but it always follows me. He lied. He lied.

_~ "Mithos! Look out!"_

"_..Huh?" As the blonde half-elf turned BOOM. Snow had collided with his right shoulder. He turned to see his friend laughing at him. He stared at the snow as if it was poison, almost as if he was unsure what exactly it was. "What is this?"_

"_It's snow! You've seen snow before haven't you? Isn't it cold?" The silver haired mage grinned at his friend, "In Iselia Lloyd and I used to play this game in where you throw snowballs at each other. It's called a snowball fight!"_

"_I… see…"_

"_Isn't it cold? Can't you feel it?" The silver one responded with confusion. "It's cold…"_

"_Y-yeah, it is…" The blonde boy turned staring hard at the snow filled grounds of Flanoir. And then… suddenly…_

"_AHHHHH!!!" SPLAT, BOOM! Two snowballs traveling at the speed of light collided with the young mage with such fierce force that the boy was swept cleanly off his feet onto the cold snowy ground. "Owww…" _

"_! Genis, are you okay?" The blonde boy quickly rushed over to see the damage he created upon his only friend._

"_You sure can hit hard Mithos," The silver half-elf grumbled as he managed to pull himself from the rigid snow. The coldness cut though him like a knife and the wind blew harshly as the snow danced around. He shivered._

"_Are you all right?" The blonde half-elf asked. When suddenly…_

"_Ice Tornado!" Unlike it usual harsh mode it was a gentle one, only hard enough to drive the mage's companion off his feet and into the snow. The silver haired one laughed as he helped his friend out of the freezing snow of Flanoir, "Ahahahah!" The half-elf mage smiled to his friend. And to his delight his friend smiled back. The snow came harder down upon the city of Flanoir. The winds picked up and grasped the snow on the grounds, scattering it to new destinations. The silver haired mage shivered intensely, "Let's go inside, okay?"_

"_All right," His friend nodded. The tow friends raced towards the Inn tripping each other with different moves and skills as they continuted playing with the snow. Its innocence and purity sang over the two as they innocently fooled around as they attempted to drown each other in the gentle snow back to the Inn. ~_

Why? Why did it have to end this way? He… he was like my best friend, no, he never was.

I can keep lying to myself, I can keep refusing to accept the truth but nothing will change. He used me, and… I let him. He was so much like me, a half-elf, a loner…

How can I still feel sorry for him; I remind myself of all the terrible things he's done but all it does is make me want to cry even more. He did it for his sister, everything for her… would I have sacrificed the world for my own sister? Or the main question is… Would I have sacrificed the world for him? My best friend?

The winds blow harshly, hitting my face almost like a slap… so much what I would like to do to myself…

Even the rain shares my sorrow, as it weeps upon this world as if mourning over the loss of the once legendary hero. More tears fall; they taint the Earth as if they were innocent blood…

~ "_Mithos? Are you awake?" The sliver haired boy swung his head to see his friend who slept beside him. "Mithos?"_

"_Yeah?" The blonde boy nodded. His crystal clear azure eyes gave the silver haired one shivers, they looked so pure… yet so sad._

"_Are you sleepy?" The silver haired mage innocently asked, his head burrowed underneath the blankets. _

"…_No," the half-elf replied, "I'm… going to go outside… for a walk…"_

"_Really?" The silver haired boy sprung up from underneath the blankets, "Can I come to?" _

"_Sure…" The two friends silently walked out the door into the cool light of the moon. The air was cold, but not so much that the silver haired couldn't stand it, even in his shorts and t-shirt. _

_Stars shone from overhead, their light twinkling down upon the two half-elves as the wind sang its night song. It was a beautiful night filled with clear skies where you were able to see the stars from a far distance. The mage sighed gently as the cool wind picked up and blew softly like an echo. It was so pretty…_

"_Genis…?"_

"_Yeah?" The silver half elf nodded; his face serene as the wind blew his silver hair across his face. The light of the stars and moon shone down on him. It seemed impossible to believe that he could do any damage upon anyone on this world._

"_Genis… if we had a big fight over something, would we remain friends?" The blond haired boy asked; his face serious as the gentle wind picked up speed as if reflecting the seriousness of his question._

"_Of course! Remember that day at Exire where we promised to be friends forever? I promise Mithos, no matter the circumstances or the conflicts, we will be friends forever!" The young mage vowed. His blond haired friend flashed one of his rare smiles to his friend and together they shared smiles underneath the starry sky. Even the wind seemed to notice their peacefulness as it converted into its usual serene and gentle force. _

"_Forever?"_

"_Forever!"_

_A shooting star streaked across the midnight sky, its bright glow dulled the rest of the shining stars in comparison. As the two friends caught sight of it Genis grabbed his friend's arm, his eyes closed and cried out, "Make a wish!"_

"_I gave up on wishes upon stars a long time ago though," protested the cerulean orbed half-elf._

"_We'll wish for our friendship to last forever, we'll do it together so for sure it will come true!" slowly closed his eyes along with his friend and together they wished for their eternal friendship upon a single shooting star, the wind blew at them serenely as the moon shone its innocent filled light upon them as they wished on the star as it past by the midnight sky. _

"_We'll be friends forever!" ~_

Forever… Our promise, our dream… or had it only been mine?

I stare at the stars in the same place we had wished upon the shooting star only a few days or maybe it was weeks ago. The moon still shines down as brightly and the stars glisten like a thousand diamonds. The wind still blows serenely and as gentle as before and the cool air is the same as the last time I was here… but everything is different. Everything has changed.

You are no longer here, Mithos. You are no longer here to roam this Earth with me. You are no longer able to teach me about the days of the Kharlan War, no longer to listen to my silly childhood worries and dreams, no longer to see the goal from 4000 years ago when Martel still lived come true… you are no longer able to play with me and fool around together with me, as the child you never got be.

Was I a fool to let you deceive me? Was I blind not to see how corrupted with sadness and anger you really were…? No. It is better to be deceived then to deceive one who I thought of as my best friend than knowing who he truly was and plotting against him all this time... like he did to us... to me.

I stand alone underneath this immense star filled sky. But inside my heart you're still there sitting beside me as I talk to you about problems I can't confess to even Lloyd or my sister. You're still there whispering to me days of your travels 4000 years ago, days of betrayal, and days of war. You're but an echo on this world but inside me you still exist.

A shooting star streaks by the sky, so similar to the one that flew by you and me that day. I close my eyes and slowly whisper my wish; that we would always remain best friends. One day I will get to see you again, and until that day comes please…

Wait for me.

I slowly stand the wind holding me and whispering to me. I turn and slowly walk back and I hear you voice echoing, lost in the wind.

"I will, I promise. Friends Forever…"

The stars shine down on me as if it is you and your sister you loved so much, look down on me. The moon shines its usual glow and the winds dances around echoing your words. And I smile.

Friends Forever~

Wait for me, Mithos Yggdrasill.

My Best Friend~

_~Owari_


End file.
